


20,000ft prayer - Louis Tomlinson one-shot

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mile High Club, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mile high club ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	20,000ft prayer - Louis Tomlinson one-shot

It was a long flight. Actually, that was an understatement. It was the world’s longest flight. 15.5 hours in the air. The only consolation was that Sienna was lucky enough to be travelling on the private jet with One Direction. The boys were flying from LA to Sydney to continue their Take Me Home world tour. Sienna wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to fly on a commercial plane ever again. The private jet was as far removed from the standard Boeing or Airbus craft it wasn’t even funny. For a start, there were only 20 seats. A centre aisle, 2 seats paired together, 5 rows. Sand coloured leather adorned the high-back chairs. Each one folded flat into a bed, meaning Sienna had managed to get some sleep. The most impressive feature though would be the bathroom. Instead of the usual gross, tiny, cramped all-in-one, the bathroom took up ¾ of the width of the plane, at the back. Inside, there was a full sized shower, natural stone benchtops, double sinks and the toilet. LED lights shone down and lined the massive mirror, almost like you’d expect of a movie studio dressing room. Sienna manoeuvred her chair back upright, throwing off her blanket. With one hour to go, she wanted to freshen up and do her hair and makeup, knowing there would be an influx of fans and paparazzi at the airport. She stood up and leant down, removing the headphones her boyfriend Louis had on. He was engrossed in the movie he was watching. “I’m going to freshen up, I’ll be back soon,” she whispered, kissing his cheek and heading for the bathroom. The cabin lights were still dimmed, and she could see the other four boys were still slumped over chairs around the plane, all asleep. She smiled to herself. It was probably the best opportunity they would have for sleep in a while, and she was glad to see her favourite people in the world at peace. The lifestyle was tough on them all, and they needed to make the most of the clarity that long-haul flights like this provided. 

Sienna and Louis had been together for 5 years, long before X Factor and the international success of One Direction. They had met at school, when Sienna was appointed as Louis tutor for English. Sienna studied her form in the mirror. Her blue eyes were bright considering. Her long brown locks were wrapped in a loose bun, tending to the left side. She’d obviously been sleeping on her right side. She removed the hair tie and allowed her hair to fall loose below her shoulder. Sienna opened her Victoria Secrets make up bag and pulled out her hairbrush, running it through her hair. She smiled slightly at the sight. She’d recently had her hair chemically straightened, at Louis suggestion. He always preferred when it was straight, and if she was honest, so did she. It also meant a lot less time doing it. Sienna turned on the tap and half filled the basin in front of her with warm water. She mindlessly ran through her cleansing routine, drying off with one of the fluffy red hand towels folded neatly on the sink. Sienna stood upright, sucking in her stomach and examining her body. She was above average height at 5’11”. She ran her hands over her ribs and down to her hips, frowning. The constant travel and living out of hotels were starting to take their toll. Sienna had gained a few kilos, much to her dislike. Louis assured her it was fine, even going so far as to say it suited her. She wasn’t quite sure she believed that, but it certainly hadn’t affected anything in the bedroom. Sienna sighed and began applying her makeup. It used to be so simple, but after spending time with the hair and makeup team, she had a whole new setup. She was still learning to perfect the cat flick, and figured now was as good a time as any to practice. Sienna heard a soft tap on the door just as she finished up the left side.   
“Ana, let me in, I need to pee,” Louis was the only person in the world who shortened her name. Sienna hated it as a rule, but somehow it was allowed with him. Sienna laughed and walked over to open the door. Louis walked in, his hands messing his hair just the way he liked it. He looked incredible, as always. Dressed in red chinos and a navy and white striped tshirt, which hugged his chest and biceps enough to make you look twice, but not enough to reveal all the secrets they hid. Sienna closed the door and walked back over the mirror, picking up the liquid eyeliner once more. Louis didn’t move from his spot, and Sienna looked at him in the mirror.  
“I thought you had to pee?” she asked.   
“I do babe, but ummm…some privacy?” he answered, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. The action caused his tshirt to ride up his abs slightly, revealing the slightest hint of his snail trail. Oh, he wanted privacy? Sienna would show him privacy. She sauntered over to him, fluttering her eyelashes. She stood as close to him as possible, without actually touching him. Her hands snaked up under his shirt, running her cool fingertips over his abs, just the way he liked it. Looking him direct in the eye, without uttering a word, her hands fell to the button on his pants, drawing out her undoing of it. Her eyes flicked down and back up in a moment, teasing him. Louis’ eyes were locked on her, but he wasn’t giving anything away. Sienna closed the gap between them more, her lips hovering close to his. She could smell the mix of chocolate pudding and beer they’d shared earlier. Slowly, but ever surely, Sienna slid down his zip. Cheekily, she ran her hands down a little further, smiling as she felt Louis hardening after her little show.   
“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Sienna whispered seductively, into Louis ear, before turning on her heel and heading for the door. She swear she could his heart beating from here. She threw one final glance over her shoulder, winking. 

Sienna waited patiently outside the door, back against the cool wall, hands crossed and resting behind the small of her back. It wasn’t long before the door swung open again. Louis grabbed the front of her singlet and pulled her back in roughly. The door slammed behind them, and quickly Sienna was pushed up against it. Louis lips crashed onto hers, his hands pinning her in place, one on either of her hips. She kissed him back hungrily, relishing in the feeling. Sienna pulled at the hem of his shirt, indicating she wanted it off. They broke apart only long enough for that to happen. Louis groaned as Sienna’s hands roamed his chest and abdomen, her fingers tracing the taut muscles. He picked her up around her waist, her legs wrapping around him instinctively. He sucked on her lower lip, moving her over to the benchtop between the basins. He set her down on the edge, his hands sliding up under Sienna’s skirt. Her tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth. Sienna pulled him closer by his shoulders, breaking away to catch her breath.   
“Louis, baby, don’t be a tease,” she murmured breathlessly as his fingers skimmed over the red lace of her panties. Sienna couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth as he flicked her bundle of nerves. Louis took the opportunity to attach his lips to her neck, kissing down and around her collarbone, up to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Sienna busied herself undoing his pants yet again, pushing them down his hips. She was shocked, but pleasantly surprised to find he was running commando. His hard member sprang free from the material.   
“Ana, jesus, see what you do to me?” Louis kicked off his shoes (no socks of course) and shimmied his way out of his pants. He moved between Sienna’s legs, closer to her. He slid the straps of her singlet and bra down off her shoulder, pulling slightly to expose her breasts. His fingers found their way to her nipples, their lips entwined once again. Louis couldn’t help the moan smothered by their kiss as Sienna wrapped a hand around him, stroking him, teasing as she ran her thumb over his tip at the pullback. His hands gripped her thighs, his fingers digging in a little too hard. Sienna knew she had to stop, or the fun would be over before it began. “You can’t have all the fun,” she whispered, moving closer to the edge of the bench. She hitched up her skirt and quickly discarded her panties. They stood looking at each other momentarily, both breathless. She pulled his hand and him back closer to her, and he wasted no time in giving her what they both wanted. As he began thrusting into her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, foreheads resting together. Sienna bit her bottom lip as she adjusted to the feeling. “You like that baby?” he asked, their blue eyes locked. Sienna loved the way his voice changed when they were fucking. Deeper, and in complete control. She nodded in response, before a small moan escaped her lips involuntarily. That was about Louis needed to her. He lifted her up once again, her legs wrapped around him, her back against the wall. Their skin slapped together rhythmically, and there was a smell of sex in the air. Sienna cried out with every thrust, a warm tingly feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. “Louis, baby, oh god!” He grunted in response, lost in the feeling of her. It never got old with the two of them. Sienna began meeting his hips with her own, allowing Louis deeper inside her. “Fuck!” echoed around the bathroom. Sienna loved nothing more than when Louis swore. It was something about the Doncaster accent that made it an absolute turn on. Her fingers entwined in his hair. He wore it like sex hair most of time, why not give some truth to the style. She pulled on it as she felt her muscles tighten. “Jesus, Louis, I’m so close,” she whimpered. He didn’t respond, instead thrusting harder and faster, if that was even possible. Her name fell from his lips loudly as he spilled into her, and she wasn’t far behind “oh god!” she managed as wave after wave of ecstasy took over her. Louis’ head fell to her shoulder, still pinning her against the wall. He set her down gently, not letting go until he was sure she was steady on her feet. “That was incredible,” she smiled, placing a single kiss on his lips. “You’re incredible,” he said, retrieving his clothes from around the bathroom. They both cleaned up, Sienna finishing her makeup and brushing her teeth. 

They walked out together, hand in hand, just in time for the sole flight attendant to be telling the other guys to prepare for landing. They all looked at the couple as they walked back to their seats. Sienna just smiled. Once they were seated and the flight attendant had retreated back to the cabin, Harry called out to the two of them. “Hey Lou, Sienna?” Sienna turned her head. He was sitting one row back on the other side of the aisle, next to Niall. Zayn and Liam were opposite Sienna and Louis, in front of the other two. “Amen to that ‘ey?” Liam quipped, as they all burst out laughing, high fiving each other. Sienna could feel her face getting warm and turning red. She turned to Louis, searching for some comfort. He laughed, fist pumping the air. Men. They’re all the fucking same, and haven’t evolved much from the cave man days. Louis kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury her face in his neck. “I’d do it all again with you, just ignore them,” he whispered, as they began their descent.


End file.
